


Alone

by ScarletPhantom1704



Series: Scarlet Vision One-Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, meant to post this like a year ago, never got around to it until now, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhantom1704/pseuds/ScarletPhantom1704
Summary: Her one true fear has finally come true without a moment’s warning.





	Alone

Her body starts to disintegrate. At first she is shocked but she then welcomes it; she’d see them again, all of them. Her powers threatened to burst from her fingertips but she restrains it. She needs this. She needs to feel what they felt, to see what they saw as the life faded from their chests. She needs this.

Wanda stares at Vision’s lifeless body and a soft tears grace her face. She’d see him again and her his gentle voice say I love you again. She’d be able to kiss his metallic lips and embrace his Vibranium body again. She’d be able to caress his smooth cheek and clutch his hand once again. She’d see him again.

She caresses his dull, lifeless face, the same face she’s fallen in love with over the past 2 years. She collapses on top of his limp torso, the lower half of her body already disappearing into the wind. She wraps her arms around his cold body, desperate to hold him in her arms one last time before she takes her dying breath.

She never expected to die like this, on top of her lover’s lifeless body, crumbling into a pile of dust. Then again, she never expected to fall in love with a synthezoid and she never expected to be apart of the Avengers, working beside the man who’s weapons killed her parents.

Vision’s words still echo in her ears: I feel you. The very words spoken were the words she said back in Edinburg, where they were safe and each others grasp. Wanda’s eyes flutter shut as she prepares her last breath. After this, there will be no suffering, no pain, no heartbreak. After this, she will see Vision and Pietro and her parents. After this, she will be dead.

Black.

Silence.

Serenity.

With a quick gasp, Wanda awakes with her mind blank, not a single thought drifts through her traumatized mind. Her body is as numb as her mind, yet she manages to open her eyes. Orange is the first color she sees; in fact it is the only color she sees. Water pools around her limp body but it doesn’t seep into her clothes, it only sends a chill up her spine. The numbed sensation in her body dissipates and she sit up, every muscle aching in agony.

Propping up on her calloused hands, Wanda surveys her surroundings. Everything is orange, just orange. Every direction she looks is just a vast expanse of shallow water and an orange glow. She is alone.

Desperate for someone, she calls out the first name that pops in her head. “Vizh!” She yells, her words echoing in the emptiness. “Please, somebody, anybody!” She yells out in desperation, tears starting to stream down her face. She breaks down into a chorus of sobs that seem to have no ending. Her scarlet powers explode around her, sending ripples across the infinite pool of water.

Her greatest fear has come true: she’s clearly and undoubtedly alone.


End file.
